So It's You
by Shion-Chie
Summary: Hanna Kyoyama met Hao before. They became fast friends and she cherished him the most. But when the Asakuras learned that she was friends with Hao, they made their every means for her to forget him...Will she still be able to remember him?Or..R&R..PlEasE!
1. The First Meeting?

Well, Hanna is the sister of Anna Kyoyama. She had met Hao before and they've became fast friends and she cherished him the most. But now, they've met again just right after the shaman fight, Hao noticed that she doesn't remember him at all. It's as if it's their first meeting all over again.

Will she be able to remember him?Or will she forget him forever?

Hope you'll like my story!!!

* * *

"Wah! So hot!" cried Hanna. "I've never knew this place even existed!"

A girl of about 12 years of age with a short blond hair scans her surroundings with her emerald green eyes. She touched her cap and said, "Well, I guess there's nothing I can find here. I'd better go."

She was about to summon her spirit when suddenly something caught her eye above. But before she even have time to see what it is, that thing had collapsed on her.

"It hurts!" Hanna said holding her head. She opened her eyes to see what had fallen on her and she saw a boy of about the same age as she, maybe a little older, with a long brown hair lying unconsciously on her knees.

'_What's this feeling?'_ she thought. _'I think I've seen him before.'_

She relaxed and placed her hand on his forehead and smiled' "That's a nasty fall you have there," she said, echoing those words she heard once before. "Good thing I'm down here to catch you."

And memories flooded like a kaleidoscope on her eyes.

_She was deep in a forest looking for something pretty that she can give to her sister, when suddenly a wolf started chasing her. She was running for her life looking for a wide gap between the trees that can lead her outside the forest. But, luck had evaded her. She had found an exit only to face the edge of a cliff._

"_No, please," she said to the wolf as she slowly backed towards the edge._

_The wolf was about to lunged on her when suddenly, the ground beneath her feet gave way and she plummeted down to the darkness waiting for her below._

_She closed her eyes as she slowly falls down to the darkness. She cried knowing that death waits for her down below. She thought of her sister. She can't even fulfill her promise now for her. She thought of her life. It's a pity that she has only lived a short time here on earth. She cried softly, feeling her tears falls down from her eyes._

_As she neared the bottom, she expects to fall on a rough surface and die immediately, but instead, of a rocky surface, she felt strong arms had caught her, breaking her fall. She slowly opened her eyes to see who her savior is. And her eyes met his. Her emerald green eyes met on his chocolate brown eyes. As her eyes slowly adjusted in the darkness, she noticed him smiling at her._

"_What?" her voice quivered._

"_Hmm," he said slowly. "That's a nasty fall you have there." Then, his smile widen. "Good thing I'm down here to catch you. Aren't you glad?"_

"_I'm…so grateful," Hanna said quietly then smiled back at him, her voice strained. "Thank you for being down here waiting to catch me." She smiled again and fell down into unconsciousness._

* * *

All righto! This is my very, very first fanfic! Wee. Hope you enjoyed reading this. R&R please…Thank you!!! By the way…I'm new here…Hope you'll be good to me…And will help me on some things…n__n

Chapter two coming next…Hope you'll be looking forward for it. Sorry I didn't have time to continue typing it…And sorry for the short chapter...I'm already late on my English class!o__O


	2. The Cause for going into the Forest!

The first chapter,,, The first meeting...Hope you like it...

Here's now the second chapter of Is It Really You?

Hope you'll still continue on reading...

* * *

The boy stirred below her, bringing her back to the present. She stroked back his hair and touched his smooth face.

"Better get you on a safe place, huh." She said as she closed her eyes summoning her spirit.

A huge gust surrounds them and transported them on a forest at the end of the desert.

"Guess it's safe around here." Hanna said, scanning the dim surrounding caused by the trees. "Well, for the time being."

She propped herself on one of the trees cradling the boy in her arms. She was about to close her eyes to rest when a gentle wind softly touched her face.

She looked at her right to see her spirit. It looks like a child of about the age of 7 with long pink hair wearing a cute white dress with angel wings on her back. The spirit looked back at her worriedly.

"I'm okay." Hanna said to the spirit. It was an angel spirit that can control the air. "I'm a little exhausted. I'll just gonna rest for a bit. Don't worry about me."

But her spirit shook her head gently and turned her gaze on the boy lying on her knees, with a worried expression on her face.

Hanna smiled and smoothed the bangs on the boys head. "It's alright. He'll gonna be okay, too."

But the spirit persistently shook its head and look more gravely on him.

And Hanna understood what the spirit wanted to convey. She asked, "You mean he's dangerous?"

At once the spirit nodded.

"Well, he isn't right now." Hanna said smiling at the spirit. "I can feel that his heart is in turmoil right now. But it can be fixed. Honestly, Yasashii Kaze," saying the spirit's full name. "Look at his face, how can someone that looks so…gentle can be bad?"

The spirit shook her head gently.

"It's alright." Hanna said. "Everything will turn out the way it should be."

Her spirit sighs at those words and slowly nodded.

"Why don't you go around and play, Yashii?" Hanna asked, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry I can't accompany you right now. But, you know what; I can clearly hear the laughing hearts of the spirits playing by the waterfall right now. You can go and play with them."

At those words, the spirit smilingly nodded and took off leaving a trail of wind which made the leaves dance on the trees.

After the spirit disappeared, Hanna glanced at the boy once again and slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to her memories.

"_Ne Nee-chan," Hanna, 7 years of age looked at her sister warily. "Is something bothering you?"_

"_It's nothing." Anna said to her little sister, looking at the vast forest below. She and her sister Anna are resting on a bamboo bench at the back of their house. Hanna sighed worriedly at her sister's words. When suddenly Anna said, "You really want to know?"_

_Hanna looked directly on her sisters blue eyes and nodded._

"_I'm getting married." Anna said quietly after a few moments. "I don't know when that will happen. I will meet the son, Yoh Asakura, next week. Yoh," Anna said sadly. "I don't know if he would like me or not. But you know all the boys around here are scared of me."_

"_He'll like you, Nee-chan." Hanna said softly._

"_How sure are you?"_

"_Very sure, because you are pretty and nice." She said smiling. "And I'll help you to be even prettier the day you two will meet. I promise."_

_Anna smiled and ruffled her sister's hair. "You know, you're really a good girl, Hanna. But, what if I'm the one that won't like him?"_

_At those words, Hanna smiled even more and said seriously, "It's alright. You'll really like him. Everything will turn out the way it should be. Besides, I'm here to help you for next week. Don't forget."_

A growl brought Hanna sharply back from slumber. She opened her eyes and spotted two wolves growling at them, ready to spring.

"Oh no," she said while searching for the sound from the heart of her spirit. She found it still playing with the spirits by the waterfall. Judging by the sounds of laughter from its heart, she can really tell that her spirit won't be able to hear her. "What should I do? Yashii's too distracted to hear my call."

* * *

Wee!!!Chapter three coming up...next...I'm still sorry for the very, very short chapter...hihi...my sister's gonna kill me...I'm already late for going home!!!

See yah!!!o__O


	3. The Awakening

She scans around her surrounding while summoning the spirits from the leaves. But before she had given them an instruction on what to do, the wolves sprang onto them.

Suddenly, a brilliant blaze appeared before her eyes and burned the wolves into ashes. It's the spirit of fire. The spirit turned on to her and watched as she drew the boy tightly close to her.

The spirit extended its hand and hovered before them. Hanna can feel the heat emanated from it, but she was oblivious to it. She can feel that the spirit was worried on something.

"Is he your companion?" Hanna asked gazing at the spirit with sadness in her eyes. She can feel the sorrow emitted from the heart of the spirit. She stood up and reached out to touch the spirit's hand hovering on them. She knows that her hand might be burned in doing so, but still she continues on reaching. She wants to relieve some of the sorrows and pains that reside in its heart.

But instead of burning, she felt a warm feeling flooding into her heart as her hand makes contact on its hand.

"I knew you're not that bad." She said and smiled at it. She can now feel a little joy from its heart when she touched its hand.

"You know," she said a while later. "I feel like I've already met you before. And so is your friend here." Gesturing towards the boy propped on the tree.

The spirit of fire sat on the ground and watched them as she sat beside the boy, letting him sleep on her lap again.

"Hey…I really feel nostalgic on the two of you," she said as she stared hard at the spirit. "It feels as if I've been so close on both of you before."

The spirit started to reach on towards her again when suddenly a strong breeze shook the hand away and the angel spirit stood defensively in front of Hanna, against the fire. It was about to shoot another attack when Hanna stopped her.

"He's not a bad spirit, Yashii." She said, then gazed up at the spirit of fire and asked, "Aren't you hurt?"

The fire shook its head. She smiled and started to say something to her spirit when she felt the boy moved in her arms.

She waited for the boy to open his eyes. When he did, she felt something stirred inside her as she stared into his brown depths. The boy started to sit up and she let him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked eyeing him as he composed himself.

The boy stared hard at her then, oblivious to her spirit hovering behind her, he reached up and touched her cheek. "So it's you, huh?"

"What?"

"You…saved my life." He answered, eyeing on his spirit.

"Yes." Hanna said, looking too at the spirit of fire. "And you're going to attack me for it?" Somehow, those words she said seemed so familiar to her. Why, oh why? That part of her childhood memory seemed so vague to her.

"So you noticed." He said. "But it seems my spirit won't allow it. I wonder why."

"Is it maybe because he likes me?" Hanna suggested, smiling at his spirit above.

"Maybe." He sighed and leaned back on the tree closing his eyes.

"You look really exhausted. I guess you needed to rest a bit more." She stood up and walked towards the forest. "See you later." She parted.

After the girl left, Hao opened his eyes and looked at his spirit. Somehow, he noticed that his spirit seemed more relaxed on her than his other teammates. He sighed. So he lost again. The shaman fight had been mulled and his furyoku has been severely reduced. He must wait again for 500 years for the next shaman fight.

"Why didn't you obey my command earlier?" Hao asked at his spirit.

Somehow, the spirit just shook its head and stared at the gap between the trees where the girl had gone to.

"I guess what she's suggested had been right, huh?" he asked again, somewhat irritated. There was something in the girl that had been nagging on his mind the first time he opened his eyes and stared at hers.

He sighed and was about to sleep when a memory from his childhood flooded through him.

"_Hey! Why don't we play again?" a girl asked him. "But this time, your spirit must play with us, too." And she smiled at the spirit._

_He watched as the girl and the spirit ran and stumbled on each other. Somehow, unlike other humans who had touched the spirit, the girl didn't burn. She even described touching the spirit as a "warm feeling that's flooding into her heart". He chuckled as the time she said those words. But what she said was true. Even he felt those same feeling the first time he touched her._

_The girl looked up and stared at him angrily. She was 7 years old, a year younger than him. But man, she was full of…love and life. She didn't even back off the first time she saw the spirit of fire. Instead, she slowly approached it, took the spirit's hands and smiled at it. She even has a cute smile. Combined it with her catlike eyes and short blond hair, she really is a very unique human._

"_Hey!" the girl shouted at him. "Why are you just standing at there? Come play with us now!" she demanded at him._

_He chuckled again and slowly walked towards them. Wondering what kind of game is she up to._

_

* * *

_

_Wee...the third chapter...hope you'll like it..._

_wah!gonna go!I only have 5 minutes remaining before i'll be marked late in accounting!huhu...see yah!!! I very much hope you'll review after you read this...tnx!!!o__O  
_


	4. We are Friends,,,right?

The sound of woods burning brought him to consciousness. It was already dark around him.

'I wonder how long I've been asleep.' Hao thought.

He waited for his eyes to adjust in the darkness to look for them. He heard them laughing first before he found them. This is the first time his spirit's heart laugh (a true laugh) for years since they parted with that little girl.

He stood up and leaned on a tree watching them silently.

'It must be really that girl', he thought. 'She has the same green eyes and blond hair. Her smile even looked pretty much the same. But she has grown. She speaks more…maturely. She even looks cuter than before. But still, she was quite the same with his little "quick-witted, cat's eyes girl". He laughed at those words.

He looked towards her spirit sitting perpendicular to them facing at the burning woods. It's a strong type of spirit. She must be really strong to be able to control that spirit. He noticed that the spirit is more relaxed now. It even smiled whenever the girl laughs at something. That kind of spirit belongs to those who love enjoyments. They really are suited with each other.

He looked at his spirit sitting in front of the girl, the burning woods between them. He can feel that the spirit's much more relaxed now. He can even say that it enjoys being there, laughing together with the girl and her spirit.

'Wait!' his thoughts halted. Did he just notice the girl laugh as to what his spirit had just said?

He watched more carefully as his spirit again said something in its heart. After the spirit talked, the girl laughed again and countered on what it had just said.

How can this be? The girl can now understand what was inside one's heart? But she wasn't like that before. He remembers the time she usually asked him what his spirit was trying to say to her. His thoughts halted again as he saw that they have noticed that he had been watching them.

The girl stood up and walks towards him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him. But without waiting for his answer, she continued, "What are you waiting for? Come sit beside us. I'm starving! I still have to wait for hours for you to wake up." And she led him towards the two awaiting spirits. She sat down at her place and waited for him to sit down in front of her spirit.

She smiled and picked up her food, "Itadakimasu!"

Without touching the food in front of him, Hao watched the girl's every move. The way she eats, the way she smiles at the spirit. She's really kind of matured but still the same. 'But there's something wrong', he thought. 'They were childhood friends. He remembered her. But why is she acting as if she doesn't remember him?'

He tried to read her mind but he was shocked to discover that her mind was barred now. He remembered the time he usually read what she was thinking when they were together like this. His brows furrowed. The barriers seemed familiar. It feels as if he had touched those barriers before. Those barriers seemed kind of like the barriers of "Anna Kyoyama".

"What?" she asked him. He didn't notice that he had said the name out loud. "Did you just say my sister's name? Do you know her?"

"Your sister?" He asked.

"Yep!" she smiled at him. "We're very close. My name's Hanna Kyoyama by the way. What's yours?

That explains it. They're sisters. They have the same blond hair. But her sister's eyes are blue. Hers is somewhat like that of a cat. Also their personalities are different. 'Very different,' he chuckled at his thoughts.

"Hey! Why are you laughing at there? I'm just asking your name!" she pouted.

"Why would I want to say my name to you?" he countered her, still chuckling.

"It's because we're friends." She answered. When he was about to comment those words again, she added, "And because I say so!"

Those words echoed in his memories. They were also sitting by the fire the night he saved her. After bringing some food for them, he watched quietly as she eats her food.

"_Hey! Why are you watching me like that?" she asked him when she noticed that he wasn't touching his food._

_He still remained silent, still watching her. "We need some conversation here!" she said aloud. "Alright! My name's Hanna Kyoyama. What's yours?"_

_Why would I want to say my name to you?" he asked her._

"_The reason is that we are now friends!" she dictated. "And we are friends because I say so!"_

"_You can call me Hao," he told her, staring directly into her eyes._

"_Then you can call me-"_

"_Hanna-chie. That's what I'm going to call you." At those words, he smiled at her. He felt kind of relaxed at her presence._

"_Hmm. It's ok with me," she said as she smiled back him. "So Hao, what's your spirit's name?" she asked him as she turned her smile at his spirit._

_It…doesn't have a name." Hao said._

"_Well, let me give you a name," she smiled even more. "How about 'Yasashii-hi'"? She asked at the spirit. "'Yashii-hi'for short, is it okay with you?"_

_The spirit nodded at her. Hao can sense that the spirit was grateful for the name that the girl named him. 'Gentle fire, nice,' he smiled again._

"_Yey!" she clapped. "You smiled again!"_

"_What?"_

"_You know what, the first time I saw you, you we're smiling. And even though I was a little, not well, I fell in love with it." She declared. "You really look cute when you're smiling. I love it."_

"_You know," he said quietly at her, stunned on what she had said. "You really are tact, huh?"_

"_Yep!" she agreed at him. "I will say what I want to say. Oh! By the way," she moved closer to him. "Why aren't you eating your food?"_

"_I'm…not hungry," Hao said._

"_You're not hungry, huh?" she eyed him. Then she picked his food and said, "Open your mouth."_

"_Wha-," she shoved the food right into his open mouth. After he shewed the food, he scowled at her and ask, "What are you doing?"_

"_Feeding you." She said a-matter-of-factly and smiled at him as she picked another food. "Wee! Open your mouth again!"_

"_Sto-," and she shoved the food she's holding into his mouth. He scowled even more as he chewed the food inside his mouth._

_She laughed at his expression and said, "You still look cute even when you're scowling." Then she suddenly turned serious, "You're not used to be together with other persons, right?"_

"_Yes." He said quietly._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want to be with them." He said. They're so shallow. They hate everything that they know nothing of and try to destroy it. They act differently towards others who are either luckier or unluckier than them."_

"_In which category are you?"_

"_I'm those who are luckier than them," he replied. "I hate humans! I want to destroy them!"_

"_I'm a human," the girl said quietly. "Do you also hate me? Are you going to destroy me, too?"_

"_No."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_It is because you can see the spirits. You can still understand way more than those humans."_

"_Hmm."_

"_What?" he asked her._

"_I guess I need to change your perception a little about us humans"_

"_What do you mean?" he asked her again._

"_I'll show you how a real human is," at those words, she smiled at him as she groped his hands with both of hers._

_

* * *

_

_Gome! It's been years(?) since I've upload my 3rd chapter. hihi. There's so many things I still have to do right her (Acctg compilations,research papers). Wah! Is this really what a college life should be? wELL anyway, here's the fourth chapter of my story,,,Enjoy reading!!!R&R PleaSE!!!  
_


	5. Forgotten Memories,,,

"Excuse me?" a voice called from a distance. "Are you still there?" The voice brought him back to consciousness. He smiled at himself for being so lost in his memories. But it is still worth it. Those are the memories in his childhood that he cherishes the most.

"What are you asking me again?" he asked her as he tried to compose himself.

"I'm asking you your name," she pouted.

He sighed and smiled at her. "You can call me Hao."

"Hao?" her eyes widened.

'So she still does know me after all just by looking at her expression. But if she really knows me, why is she acting as if she doesn't know me at all?' he asked himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she said seriously. "I just felt this weird feeling inside me when I you say your name". She rubbed her fingers on her forehead; it looks like she's going to have a headache. "I feel like I have heard your name before. But I don't know where or when. I'm not really too sure."

His brows furrowed as he heard those words. It seems that someone have tampered her memories, her memories with him, specially. Probably the Asakuras' he thought. Anger swelled inside him. 'How dare they-'

"Don't be mad," Hanna said worriedly as she placed her hands on his. "My sister told me that those 'memories' that keeps on bugging me are nothing. She told me not to think about it anymore."

"And you complied with her?" Hao asked somewhat annoyed at what Anna had told Hanna to do. 'Not to think about those memories anymore?' How dare her. Those memories are the most important for him. How dare they, the Asakuras, they had erased the most important thing that Hanna and he shared.

"In the first few years," she sighed. "But then, I feel so sad. I feel that those memories were somewhat important to me. I want to find out if those are real or not, if those memories really happened."

"What did you do?" Hao asked her as he slowly folded his hand on hers.

"I went to my sister to ask for some of her furyoku so that I can become a shaman," she said gravely. "For I know that I'm just a mere human who can just see spirits. I want to become more powerful to be able to grasp the answers someday.

"After receiving her furyoku, I went on to my journey. I met Yasashii-kaze, she helped me, and we became friends," she smiled at her spirit as she spoke those words.

"Did you find your answers?" he still asked even though the answer is clear enough.

"No," she said sadly. "But I won't give up. I know, someday, I'll find him for sure. Everything will turn out the way it should be."

Hao smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"But, you know what," she said suddenly. "With you here, I think those memories are somewhat getting clearer. I can remember some words that were spoken in them.

"Oh Hao!" she said his name. "You can callme Hanna-chie."

"What? Why?" Hao was shocked having heard the name he usually call her.

"I don't know," she said thinking deeply, her hands massaging her forehead. "I remembered someone calling me by that name.

"I'm sorry," she said at him when he didn't answer. "I guess I was a little too absorbed on my lost memories this time, that's why I suddenly asked you to call me by that name. You can call me whatever you want."

And she smiled at him. Hao saw that her lips quivered when she smile. 'It seems she's in pain,' Hao thought.

She turned her smile at his spirit and asks, "What's your spirit's name, Hao?"

"His name is…Yasashii-hi" he said, watching her, waiting for her reaction.

"'Gentle Flame'," she said quietly after a few minutes had passed. She closed her eyes. "It really suits you." She said to the spirit. Then she opened her eyes again and looked at them apologetically.

"Umm…I guess I need to take a rest now," she said smiling a little. "I fee, a little tired." She turned to her spirit and said, "Yashii, can you stay with them right now? I just…want to have some time alone."

The spirit nodded at her, its expression, worried.

"Thank you," Hanna said as she slowly walks away towards the trees.

"What's this feeling?" Hanna said while walking, her expression, pained. She found a comfortable place to sit, she leaned her head on the tree, trying to clear her mind.

The memories that she had been looking for are so clear now in her mind. She can remember herself sitting by a fire at night with someone and his spirit. She can remember herself playing with them at daytime. She can clearly remember the words they've exchanged when they're together. She can clearly remember her feelings for that someone. She remembers that she's in love with him, and she had cherishes him with all her life. That she can leave everything just to be with him.

But the problem is, she can't remember his face, or the spirit's form, or their names. Even though she tried very hard to remember, her head just ached even more.

But even though her memories of him were still incomplete, she realized that she's still love him. Even though she can't remember his face and name, she still cherishes him. Even though she doesn't know where he is right now, she'll still be searching for him until she'll find him. That's why, for 3 years, she still continues on traveling.

During those travels, she heard about a shaman fight. She heard that if someone wins and become the shaman king; all their wishes will come true. But even though it is true, Hanna didn't join. She didn't compete in the shaman fight. She wants to find him with her own. She wants to find him with her own strength and determination.

"I love him and I'll find him for sure," Hanna said as she slowly closes her eyes. "And when that happens, I'll never, ever let go of him anymore."

At those words she vowed, Hanna slept peacefully throughout that night.


	6. Stay With Me

Hanna stirred in her sleep; sunlight warmed her face as she slowly adjusted her position, noticing that her head was lying, instead of the hard barks of a tree, but on something warm and soft. She slowly opened her eyes and in doing so, met his smoldering brown gaze. She smiled at him and started to sit up.

"Ohayou," Hanna said, yawning a little.

He chuckled before answering her. He watched her as she silently stood up and tried to fix her hair, which was always a mess in the morning. He chuckled again remembering those mornings that he usually saw her with that style of hair.

"What are you laughing at there?" she pouted. "You're laughing at me, huh?"

"Actually, I remembered someone who always has that style of hair every morning," he said, smiling wider now.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"She," he emphasized. "Is my one and only childhood friend that I love the most."

"Hmm," Hanna murmured. She walks towards a nearby clearing and sat beside it. She felt odd after hearing the words he had just said.

"Do you know where she is right now?" she asked, then, "Why isn't she with you?"

Hao sat beside her and gazed at the running water. "I know where she is right now. But I don't think she remembers me anymore."

"Why?"

"You know, you really have so many questions about her, huh?"

"Oh," she sighed. "Sorry.

"Do you love her?" she blurted out unexpectedly.

Hao turned his gaze on her eyes and looked at her seriously. Hanna blushed and looked down at her hands. He smiled at her reaction and asked, "Do you really want to know who she is?"

"Umm," she murmured stiffly. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

Hao laughed at her words. She did change a little. She's more mature now than before. He remembered her always asking him a string of questions and insisting him to answer all of it.

"You're laughing again at me!" Hanna pouted. 'Why is he always laughing so suddenly?'

"I'm not laughing at you!" Hao said, smiling widely at her. "Something just occurs to me so suddenly."

"Oh." 'I bet it's that girl again,' she thought.

Then he suddenly turned serious and asked her, "How about you? Do you love someone?"

Hanna's thoughts halted and she turned to ask him, "What?"

"I asked you if you have someone you love," he replied as he placed his hand on her hair and ruffled it.

"Hey! Stop it!" she shouted. Hanna really hates it when someone messes her hair. She remembered that she had punched someone on the face who had suddenly messed her hair when she was trying hard to fix it one morning.

Little did she know that that someone was Hao. He laughed again at her reaction. Good thing she didn't punched him right now. "Well?" he persisted.

Hanna didn't answer him. She just stared madly at him. 'Oh!' she thought. 'If only I could really punch you right now!'

Hao sensed her anger. He knows that she's mad at him for doing it. But he just can't suppress his urge to mess her hair. He always does it when they were together.

He sighed and touched he cheek, 'Better apologize now or you'll be sorry,' he said to himself.

"I'm sorry, Hanna. I didn't mean to make you mad. Will you forgive me?" And he met his brown eyes on her green ones.

Hanna sighed, composing herself. She slowly smiled and said, "Alright. I'll forgive you. But, in one condition."

"What's your condition, Hanna-chie?"

"Well, it's just that, I can't tell you who the one I'm in love with is," she said slowly. 'It's because you can't remember him, yet.' She said to herself. "Is it okay with you?"

Hao sighed. He's a little disappointed on what she said, but, what can he do? He had promised her. "It's alright but, can I also ask you a favor?"

She shrugged, "It depends on what it is."

"Well, he groped for the words he wants to say to her. "Can you stay with me a little longer? Maybe, six days, is it okay with you?"

'He wants me to stay with him for six days? What's he up to?' "Hmm. Ok." She said. "But, can you tell me the reason for asking me to stay?"

"It is because I want to...know you more," he said simply. "And I still want to be together with you."

"Me too," Hanna said suddenly, she was shocked at her words. "Oops. Sorry," she smiled shyly at him.

"It's fine for me." Hao said. "I'm happy that you feel the same way too." He stood up and extended his hand on her, waited as she placed her hand on his, and helped her stood up, her eyes filled with questions.

"Well," he said, grinning. He folded his hands on hers and held it tightly. "What are we waiting for?" He led her towards an open space and called his spirit.

Hanna smiled at his actions. She can feel that his heart filled with joy with her words. She followed him, calling her spirit happily.

* * *

Eto...wee...ere's ma 6th chapter...hope u'll enjoy it..by the way...if u don't like it...feel free to review...tnx...just tell me anything u want...n___n


	7. Promises

Six days have passed. Six days full of joy and laughter. They've been always together for six days and Hanna felt that those days were the most remarkable days she had ever experienced in her lifetime. Hao, he really is a gentle person. He always makes her laugh. And when her lost memories sometimes started to bugged her, making her head ache, instead of letting her walked away from him, he lets her sleep on his shoulders and accompany her till those pains go away.

Hanna felt that she can leave everything now that she's together with Hao. But now, after six days, the time for them to part is getting nearer. Hanna hoped that time would stop. That time would let her feel what she has felt during those days together with him.

Hanna walked slowly towards the clearing and sat beside it. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Hao has sat beside her. She sighed.

"Hanna-chie," he said quietly as he took her hand with his.

"Oh! Hao! It's you!" Hanna said, she looked at him for a moment then turned her gaze on the running water.

"Yes," Hao said as he crossed his fingers with hers.

Silence stretched between them, announcing that the time for them to be together like this is getting shorter.

"Hao?"

"Yes?"

"Where will you go? What are you going to do after this…after we part?" Hanna asked sadly. Her eyes blurred with tears.

"I decided to travel, like you," he answered slowly, carefully choosing the words he's going to say to her. "I'll also look for answers for some of my own questions."

Hanna sighed. "I hope...you'll be able to find your answers real soon, unlike me."

Hao closed his eyes. He felt Hanna touched his cheek with her hand. He smiled as he opened his eyes and gazed fondly at her.

"You know what, even though your's filled with joy during those days that were together, I can still feel that deep inside it, there's still something that's nagging you, something that's making you confuse and everything."

She smiled slowly at him, "To tell you the truth, I really don't want to let you go. But I can feel that those answers that you are trying very hard to find are really important for you. That's why I'm letting you go…for now."

"Thank you," Hao smiled back at her as he slowly held her close in his arms. "For understanding what I really need and for understanding the true me."

Hanna blushed, thankful that he couldn't see it. "Umm, Hao, I-"

Hao sloly held her at arms length, gazed seriously in her eyes and slowly kissed her forehead. After a few moments he held her again in his arms, smiling at her blushing face.

"Umm…That was unexpected." Hanna smiled shyly as he let her go. Then, "I'll really gonna miss you, Hao."

"Same here." Hao smiled at her.

"You know," Hanna said. "I kind of feel like all of this have happened to me before."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep!" Hanna smiled. "I'll gonna make sure to grasp back those memories. So you, you also need to try your best that you'll find your answers, okay?"

"I promise you," he smiled at her. He kissed her forehead again and held her close much longer. Then, "We'll meet each other again, Hanna."

"I'll make sure of it."

Hao stood up, smiled at her for the last time and flame engulfed him. He vanished together with the flame, leaving Hanna and her spirit behind.

"You know what, Yashii," Hanna said quietly, tears slowly flows down her face. "I don't know why. But I can't stop my tears from flowing. I feel like all of this has happened to me before. Those promises we made. It seems, the same thing had happened to me like this before, before I lost all of them."

Her spirit knelled beside her and hugged her, letting her cry on its shoulder.

"I don't know," Hanna said. "I feel so sad. I felt like I've betrayed him, the promises that I've shared with that someone have been destroyed I don't know what to do for now."

* * *

e0w!!!sorry for the very short chapter...i really have so many things to do right now (my compilation is #1 on my list.:'(.so tired lately..) Anyway!hope you'll still like this...a lot of thankies!!!n___n


	8. Rewind

Three years have past since their parting. And now, Hanna found herself back to her old home. Unsure of her if she would still continue on going inside or will leave everything as it is. Before Hanna had made her decision, the door opened and she saw the face of someone she has known for before.

"Umm…Hi? May I help you?" he greeted her, scratching his head. His hair is shorter than before. And there's no strong aura of firmness coming from him. But when she looked more closely, he really does look like 'him'.

Radiated with happiness, Hanna walked slowly towards him, smiled and hugged him tightly, at the same time saying, "It's you! We've met again!"

"Anna?!" he asked surprised.

Someone coughed behind her and Hanna recognized that cough. She slowly let him go and turned around to face (the deadly wrath, just kidding!) her sister, Anna. Anna, with arms crossed, staring suspiciously at her.

"Oopz," Hanna smiled sheepishly. "Konnichiwa, nee-chan. How are you doing?"

Anna didn't answer her and Hanna continued, "Well, judging by your expression, you still haven't changed a bit. So it means you're okay."

When Anna still didn't answer, the boy behind Hanna asked, "She's your sister, Anna?"

"Yes."

"Oh…so that's why you look exactly the same."

"Except for the eyes, Yoh," Anna said her face slowly relaxing. "How are you now, Hanna? Why didn't you contact me for the past six years? I really though that you've already forgotten me, your older sister, your only relative."

"So that's why you're mad at me," Hanna said smiling widely at her sister. She turned to the boy behind her and said, "So you're Yoh! It's the first time we've meet each other, right? I'm Hanna. It's nice to meet you!" She reached out her hand.

He smiled as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Hanna smiled back at him and walks toward her sister, she stood beside her and said, "You know nee-chan, I've met someone who also really looks the same as your husband. Well, except for the hair. His hair is incredibly (very exaggerating, haha!) long and Yoh's hair is implausibly short. Does he have a twin?"

At those words, both the expression of Hanna and Yoh turned alert. Hanna felt their hearts quickened its pace and fear and another emotion she couldn't identify clouded in their hearts.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked them. Just then, an old lady walks toward them and beckoned them inside. Hanna remembers that that lady is Kino Asakura, an itako from the Asakura family.

She remembers that she saw her together with her sister after she woke up from slumber after…after she fell from the cliff.

Inside, Hanna noticed the others from the Asakura family are waiting for them. She noticed an old man with a much exaggerated hairstyle look at her seriously as the itako sat beside him. She also noticed a man wearing a bird mask sitting by the corner.

Hanna smiled, 'Yoh's family is…a little bit weird,' she thought.

She sat beside her sister facing the itako. And her husband sat beside Anna. He has a grave expression.

"So you've met him again." Kino said quietly.

Hanna heard her sister sighed. 'Something's amiss.'

"Who's he? What do you mean again?"

"Hao," Yoh said quietly.

"Hao?" Hanna turned sharply to Yoh. "You know him?"

"Stop it!" Anna said suddenly. "I'll not let you do anything to my little sister again, ever!"

"You can't read anyone's thoughts anymore, Anna," Kino said sharply to her sister. "Don't act like you know what we were going to do."

"Yes," she agreed silently. "But what you're planning to do is clear enough. You want to erase her memories again. I won't allow it.

"What are you saying there, nee-chan?" Hanna asked, dazed. The Asakura have done something on her? What did her sister said? Erased her memories? They have done that on her? But, why is it? Why would they do such a thing like that on her? Is it because something happened when she fell from the cliff? What really have passed? Can she still recover those memories back?

"You still continued erasing her memories even though I tried to stop you." Anna said seriously.

Anna stopped talking and looked at her seriously.

"But right now, you can't do anything to her anymore. I will not allow it. I'll do everything to stop you."

"Then leave it as it is?" Kino eyed at her sister angrily. "You'll just wait for Hao to use your sister?"

"NO!"

"Then-"

"Excuse me?" Yoh said suddenly. "Why don't we ask for Hanna's opinion for this? Beside's it's her memories we…are…" His voice faded as he looked at her.

The Asakura and her sister looked at her expectantly.

"Umm…How should I say this…?" Hanna smiled uncomfortably."To tell you the truth, I really don't know what you are all talking about, but if you ask me, I'll not allow you to erase some of my memories." She stopped talking and took a deep breath and continued, "Especially those memories with me Hao together."

"As expected!" Kino suddenly cried. "It's the same as before! It seems we still need to do this immediately."

"No! Anna shouted again, banging her hands on the table. "I won't allow you to do anything to her ever again! I'll not let you make her suffer all over again!" And she stood up and walked outside.

A stunned silence surround them for a while until Kino break it, "Yoh, you need to make her clear on how important this really is."

Hanna noticed Yoh sighed silently. "I think it is good to follow what the two sisters," he looked at her. "Wants." He then smiled at her and added, "Come what may." And he stood up and followed Anna's steps outside.

Hanna can feel an uncomfortable presence looming on them. That's why, a while after Yoh left, she also excused herself and went outside.

* * *

Wee!!!!at last!!heres the umm the latest chapter of my story...enjoy!!!oH and by the way!R&R please!!!lots of thankies!!!!n___n

oh!and by the way...it'll take some time until the next chap will be posted...i really3x need to finish my compilation in my major sub...but don't worry,,,as soon as i have an...extra time...i'll try to continue typing my story...so...until then...enjoy!!!n___n


	9. Let's Meet Again

Outside, Anna sat on a bamboo bench and immersed herself on her surroundings. Remembering the time they've found her sister in Hao's hands.

"_Hao!" Kino cried when they saw her sister playing with Hao and his spirit by the clearing. The three looked they slowly approached them._

"_Hanna!" she called, alarmed when her sister began to ran and suddenly stumbled. She was immediately caught by Hao and she smiled happily at him. Anna saw Hao smiled back at her, his eyes twinkling. But when he slowly looked at them, his eyes slowly clouded and went on guard. Hanna senses his actions and asked him what's happening._

_Hao looked back at her sister, his eyes twinkling again and said something that made her sister nodded and smiled back at him._

_He then turned his guarded gaze back at them as they slowly approached them._

"_Leave her, Hao," Yohmei Asakura said seriously. "Don't use her on your plans."_

"_Give back my sister!" Anna cried unexpectedly._

_Hanna stopped in her tracks, questions clouded in her mind. She eyed them fearfully with a tinged of wonder in her face._

_Hao also stopped walking and seriously asked something at her. She just shook her head, clutched him tightly and snuggled closer to him._

_Anna, Kino and Yohmei approached them cautiously until there were only 6 paces left between them._

"_Give her to us, Hao," Yohmei said again as he slowly held his hand towards her sister._

_At his movements, Hanna fearfully snuggled closer to Hao. At this, Hao gazed sadly at her and asked, "Would you like to go back with them, Hanna-chie?"_

_Hanna stubbornly shook her head and said, "No. I don't want to. I don't want to leave you, Hao."_

_At those words, Kino's eyes narrowed and she barked at him. "What did you do to her, Hao?!"_

_Hao smiled as he held Hanna closer to him and replied innocently, "Nothing..."_

"_Nothing?Hah!" she cried at his response. "You demon-"_

"_Oba-san!" Hanna shouted suddenly at the itako. "Please don't call Hao names. It is bad, you know. Besides, you don't know his true self."_

_Anna noticed Hao smiled gratefully at Hanna when she said those words. She sighed, "Hanna? Don't you want to be with your sister anymore?"_

_Hanna glanced at her. Her mind suddenly turned confused at her words. "I...don't know," she said quietly._

_Hao looked at her then back to the girl in hos arms. He noticed a small sadness in her ayes. Anna noticed that sadness also clouded in Hao's eyes when he said to her sister, "Hanna, I think it's best for you to go back to your sister."_

"_But-"_

"_No more buts, okay?"_

"_No!" she cried. "I won't leave you! You need me! Yashii-hi needs me! I don't want to leave the both of you!"_

_When Hanna said those words, Anna noticed the sadness grew in Hao's eyes. He sighed and said, "She also needs you, Hanna-chie."_

"_But you need me more."_

"_Yes," he agreed at her. After a few moments, he slowly smiled at her and said, "But I can cope with it. So go now."_

_He then gently pushed Hanna towards her sister._

_Anna reached out and held her sister's hand She smiled at Hanna, relieved that at last, her sister's with her again. When they were about to leave, Hanna suddenly broke free from her grip and run straight towards Hao and hugged him tightly._

"_Promise me that we'll meet each other again," shi cried. "Promise me, Hao!"_

_Hao held her at arms length and looked at her seriously. He then slowly kissed her forehead and said, "I promise you, Hanna-chie."_

_He hugged her much longer then let her go. He stepped back three paces and said, "We'll meet each other again, Hanna." Then flames engulfed him._

"_I'll make sure of it, Hao!" Hanna shouted, watching the flame slowly disappears. She then turned towards her sister and smiled sadly at her._

_

* * *

_

_Wee! heres my latest chap for my story!Hope you'll like it..........heehee...oh!and sorry for the very short chap...____

_I really don't have much time now...i still need to complete my compilation...I need to do ten chapz (and i'm still in chap3!-___-)_

please read and review...lots of thankies...!!!n___n


	10. Don't!

"What do you want, Hanna?"

"Nee-chan," Hanna's voiced answered. "Are you okay?"

Anna sighed and nodded.

Hanna smiled at her and asked, "Can I sit with you, nee-chan?"

"Yes," she replied as she watched Hanna sat beside her. "What do you want to talk?"

Hanna gazed at her in response, her face clearly shows that she was surprised with her question.

"What?"

"Oh,," Hanna blushed at being caught with that expression. "It's just that, back there, when Kino said that you can't read anyone's thoughts anymore, I was surprised. Is it really true, nee-chan?"

"Yes."

"When did you learn about it?" she asked her sister.

"A few days after...I gave you some of my furyoku," Anna said simply.

So it means..." Hanna's voice trailed. "Ne, nee-cahn, you know what, after I received your furyoku, I...somewhat san feel what others feel in their hearts. Like you, your heart now is filled with sadness and...regret. But I don't know the reason for it."

"Maybe due to my furyou being transferred to you, some of my shamanic abilities have been transferred to you, too."

"Hmm...Maybe..."

"How did you cope up with it?" Anna asked seriously, remembering the time she had been in trouble for being able to read the thoughts of other people.

"well, at first, I was confused," Hanna smiled as she remembered the time she found out that she can feel what others feel. "But then, later on, I used this ability to understand others more. Well, I guess I've just gotten used to it, for short," she laughed on what she said but then, it was cut off with a big yawn.

Anna smiled at her little sister. She was proud on what her sister did with her borrowed ability. 'Well, that's the way she really is,' she thought.

"Your sadness lifted a little nee-chan," Hanna smiled at her sleepily. "So I guess it's okay for me to go to sleep now and leave you, right?"

Anna didn't answer her sister; instead, she just raised one of her eyebrows and smiled.

Hanna smiled back at her sister then said, "Oyasumi, nee-chan."

Oyasumi, Hanna," she replied back, watching her sister walked slowly into the house.

When her sister's shadow disappeared, Anna sighed again. Yes, her heart's filled with regrets right now. She felt responsible for taking her sister's happiness away. She knew her sister's been in love with Hao. 'And he also love her in return.' She thought sadly.

She sighed again. Yes, she had cut off their hope for being together; her sister's memory of him. She felt responsible for not being able to stop the Asakura from erasing her memories. But most of all, she felt responsible for agreeing with them in the first place in erasing her sister's memories. She sighed again for the third time as she remembered the day that happened.

"_Nee-chan? Are they mad at me?" Hanna asked her, they're now being lead by the Asakura towards their house._

"_I don't know," she replied staring ahead. "But I think they hate that boy."_

"_But why? He didn't do anything to them."_

"_I don't know," she said again as she tightened her hold in her sister's hand._

_They've arrived at last at their house. They silently walked towards the living room and sat. She sat beside Hanna, facing the itako, her husband beside her.  
_

_They just watched silently at them as Anna slowly read their minds. She was surprised to find out what they we're going to do with her sister! She won't allow it! "No! Don't do anything to her!"_

"_We must do it,Anna," Kino said simply. "Or else, she will be used by that demon."_

"_Don't call him that!" her sister cried. "Why do you keep on calling him that?"_

"_It's because he really is one, and so is his spirit."_

"_No!" she shouted. "They are not demons! You just don't know their true self! Stop calling them demons in front of me!"_

"_Hanna..." Anna said, bewildered by her sister's words. What has he done to her sister? Was this the proof of Hao using her? Why she is so...then a thought hit her. Her sister's in love with him. And judging by his expression when he's looking at her sister, he also loves her back._

_At that realization, she felt jealous of him. She was used of her sister always looking up on her, always loving her. They're now the only left for each other. Her parents left her because of her abilities, but her sister, her sister followed her. She didn't leave her no matter what happens. She's always there with her for everything._

_But now, she remember that time when she was asking for her sister to come back to her. But instead of coming straight to her, she snuggled closer in Hao's arms and her mind turned confused for being torn with her sister and Hao._

_Sooner or later, maybe Hao will come back to get her sister. And if by that time her sister had realized that she's in love with him, she will go with Hao and will leave her forever._

'_I can't let that happen,' Anna thought as her hands curled into fists. 'I'll never let that happen!'_

"_Have you decided?"_

"_Yes," she answered firmly._

_The itako nodded and said something that made her sister fall asleep. But she had caught her sister's fearful expression as she fell into her arms._

"_Let's do it," Kino nodded to her husband. Then she turned her serious gaze on Anna. "Within a few days time, when she wakes up, her memories of him will all be erased."_

_Anna just nodded as she looked at her sister's face. She smoothed her bangs and thought, 'This is the best thing…right? This will all just be easy. She won't know anything had happened on her. She won't know that her memories had been tampered…right?'_

_But she was wrong. When they started, her sister suddenly woke up, sensing that something bad is going to happen, she struggled at the spirits that binds her on her bed._

"_She shouldn't have woken up!" the itako cried. "Hold her still! We'll still continue it!"_

"_NO!" Hanna cried, tears forming in her eyes._

_Anna backed off at the wall, surprised at her sister's struggles to maintain her memories._

"_Stop it! Please!" her sister cried again as she tried in vain to break free from the binding spirits. Tears flow down her cheeks._

"_Don't do it! Don't kill Hao in my life!"_

"_STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Anna can't take it anymore. She can't watch her sister's struggles. Her sister's being hurt by their doings. She doesn't care now if Hanna will choose Hao instead of her, as long she will stay happy. "Don't hurt my sister anymore!"_

_But Kino and her husband still continued on. And her sister's cries still went on getting louder every minute._

_Anna's knees gave way as her sister's voice's slowly getting hoarse in shouting. She saw her body's slowly getting limp from struggling, her mind slowly shutting down. What are they doing? Are they killing her instead of erasing her memories? Is that what they really plan to do?_

"_NO!" she shouted as she slowly stood up to trop them. But the spirits are also holding her back. Stopping her on what she's going to do._

_She tried to break free. But the spirits' combined forces are much more powerful than hers. She slowly knelled back down. Her tears wet her cheeks as she looked at her sister's face. She's quiet right now. Her eyes are close. Maybe she's already sleeping. 'With a sleepless dream,' she thought sadly. A tear flow down her cheek as she noticed trails of dried tears on her sister's cheeks._

_She stood up and at last, the spirits let her. She slowly approached her sister and gently touched her sister's cheeks._

"_What have I done to you? I'm sorry, Hanna," she cried as she buried her face in her sister's hair. "I'm really sorry. I'll never let this thing happen to you again. I'll never ever let anything hurt you again."_

_

* * *

_

oOpz!!! em late again on my class!!!!haha...well...hope u'll enjoy riding deez latest chap of mine....read&review...pleAsE....lots of thankies!!!n___n_  
_


	11. Hope

She had destroyed her sister's life. She remembers the days passed by with sadness when her sister woke up after weeks of deep slumber. She thought that the moment her sister would open her eyes, everything will turn back to normal. But no, she's wrong. Hanna didn't recognize her and her memories of Hao weren't totally erased. She usually complains that blurred memories usually nag her mind.

"She tried to fight it, that's why some of her memories of his were still retained," Kino explained gravely. "But rest assured, she wouldn't recognize him or his name anymore if they will meet by chance. Also, all of her memories of you will come back to her slowly. We only erased her memories of that demon."

They did come back little by little. One day, Hanna will smile when she sees her, then the next she will ask her if they know each other. Anna chuckled.. Yes, she was really bothered by her sister's behavior that time, but now, looking back, her sister's reactions seems really funny.

But the only problem is, as time goes by, her sister had also changed a little. She became more serious in her life than before. She usually has a faraway look in her eyes. And when she would ask Hanna about it, her sister would tell her that she's thinking if those memories that are bothering her are real or not.

She usually gets mad when her sister would mention about those. That's why she usually scolded Hanna telling her to stop thinking those "worthless" memories. But the truth is, she's afraid that her sister might suddenly remember those memories, thus resulting to leaving her forever just to be with…Hao.

But still, no matter how hard she tried to stop it, the curiosity of her sister is much stronger.

Hann had approached her one day asking for some of her furyoku.

"_So I can be a shaman and I'll be able to survive while I travel to look for those memories, so that I can fin the answers I seek; if those things really happened or not," _ she said seriously to her.

Anna was about to refuse when she saw the determination in her sister's eyes. She knows that even if she'll refuse, Hanna will still keep on going until she'll find what she's looking for.

"That's so like my sister," Anna said seriously, looking at the woods before her.

Anna had given what Hanna had asked for, with her blessings. She can still remember that fierce determination in her sister's eyes when she's leaving. 'I hope she'll get what she wants,' she had thought that time.

When Kino heard what she has done, she tried to stop her sister from going, but she's too late, her sister's gone.

"_What have you done?!" she cried at her realizing her efforts are futile._

"_I gave her hope," she answered._

"_Hope? You gave her more power! And if Hao will learn about this, he'll use her and shall hav a greater advantage than us!"_

"_Let's leave it on her decision, Kino," Anna had said as she looked seriously into the itako's eyes._

'Hope, huh,' Anna smiled. She can still see those same unwavering determination in her sister when she talked of Hao moments ago. Determination and something more, joy and, contentment?

It seems Hao is really her life. Even though she still hasn't recovered some of her memories of him, it is still clear that she still cares for him, that she has accepted him of what he really is.

"I really hope that she'll get what she really deserves," Ana said as she slowly sighed. Then she smiled at the stars up ahead, "Come what may." Echoing those words Yoh usually says when something's gonna happen.

* * *

"Wow!" Hanna cried as she picked up a small white kimono with tear-shaped beads on its sides. "This is my favorite when I was seven! Do you still remember me using it, nee-chan?"

"Well, yeah," Anna sighed. "I remember you using that everyday that I got sick and tired of looking at it."

"Hey! You're mean!" Hanna pouted as she gently folds the kimono. She and Anna are inside their old room that they usually share when they were still young. Hanna saw her box where she kept her precious things inside and started to look inside it, reminiscing the time when they were still kids.

Anna sighed and just flopped on her bed watching Hanna scan her things inside that box. Somehow, something's bothering her with what Hanna is doing. She can feel that there's something wrong inside the box. And her suspicion was right.

As Hanna started to put her kimono inside the box, something fell from it. Hanna picked it up, bewildered.

"What is this, nee-chan?" Hanna asked as she showed it to her sister. It is a small bracelet with five fire-shaped beads and a small star bead in the middle. "It's so pretty! But I don't remember someone giving this to me."

Anna sighed again as she stood up and walked towards her sister. She gently took the bracelet and kneeled in front of her sister.

"The one who gave this to you is someone that you really cherished and loved the most, Hanna," she said as she took her sister's left hand.

"But I can't remember who he is, nee-chan," Hanna said slowly as she look at her sister slowly undoing the clasp of the bracelet.

"I know," Anna replied. "But you will, someday." She then fastens the bracelet on her sister's wrist.

"Really?"

"Yes," Anna smiled slowly at her sister, "I know you will remember him, because for you, he is your life after all."

Hanna's face brightens as she looked at the bracelet in her wrist, small glittering lights sparkle from it due to the sunlight that was reflected from it. "I love it, nee-chan. I hope I'll be able to remember who gave me this magnificent little thing."

"I know you will."

Hanna then stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll gonna take a walk, nee-chan. Is it alright?"

"Don't worry. No one's gonna miss you."

"Nee-chan!" Hanna pouted. "You mean big monster!"

"Well, this feels nostalgic," Hanna said to her spirit as they walked farther into the forest. "I can feel that I've been here before. But I think not," she recalled the times when she was usually scolded due to her 'just taking a walk into the forest' thing.

Hanna suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was now at the edge of a cliff. She looked down but she only saw darkness below.

"Weird," she looked at her spirit and said, "I think I've been down there before. Wanna take a look wit me, Yashii?

The spirit slowly nodded as it started to turn into a small gust that surrounded Hanna carrying her slowly below.

When Hanna can feel the ground under her feet, the gust lift of and her spirit stood defensively at her side.

"Thank you for he lift, Yashii," Hanna smiled at it. "But don't be a little tense there, no one's gonna hurt us in here."

The spirit nodded, its face slowly relaxing.

Hanna smiled even wider as she walked around. "Hmm, I think, there should be a small passageway in…here," she muttered as she scans more closely around her. She then found a small hole that an eight year old child can go through. "Found it!" she cried. "But we seem to have a problem on going through."

The spirit smiled sheepishly at her and started to go inside the hole.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Hanna said as she walked towards the hole. She looked at its sides and said, "But I think I can still fit through in it, somehow. I'm coming, Yashii!"

"Ouch!" Hanna cried. "I guess I bumped my head a little, Yashii!"

She at last arrive outside, where sunlight shines around her. She slowly stood up and noticed a small patch of dirt on her sleeves. "My sister's will kill me for this." She uttered.

Hanna noticed that her spirit's heart is on guard and when she looked up to see what had caused it, her eyes met with someone. Her heart jumped as she recognized who it is. He smiled at her and opened his arms wide.

"Hanna-chie."

"Hao!" she cried as she ran straight into his open arms. "You're here!"

"Yes." He said above her head. "I missed you, Hanna-chie."

"So am I, Hao!" Hanna said as she let him go and looked thoroughly at him. "Well, you haven't change. Except that, I think you've become cuter than before."

Hao threw back his head and laughed. Then he slowly looked into her eyes and smiled. "You're the one who haven't change, Hanna-chie. You're as talkative as always."

"Oh really?" Hanna asked sheepishly. "Then how about this, I'll keep quiet and you'll talk on how your journey is. Don't worry, I'll stop talking and will really listen to you." She then placed her left hand behind her ear to look as if she really was listening. As she did that, the bracelet on her wrist sparkles in the sunlight.

Hao saw the bracelet and slowly smiled. He then took her left hand and holds it in front of his face. "That's a nice bracelet you have there, Hanna-chie." He observed as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Thank you," Hanna blushed. "I found it earlier in my box that I kept since I was seven. I can't remember who gave it to me. But my sister told me that the one who gave this is someone that I really cherish and love the most."

Hao's heart soared when Hanna had said those words. "Really?"

"Yep!" Hanna smiled at him. "Even I can feel that this bracelet is somewhat very important for me. That's why I'm going to keep this forever from now on."

Hao smiled even more and gently embraced her. "Do you really promise what you said, Hanna-chie?"

Hanna snuggled closer and hugged him back, "Yep, I promised that I'll never, ever take this thing off me until I find the one who gave this to me."

* * *

umm...wee!!!here's my new chap!!!hope you'll like it...i'm very sorry that weeks(?) have passed since i last updated it...well,,,the usual college life...haayz...i still have so many requirements here right now...(today's our defense in our pilipino subject-_____-)...read and review please...lots of thankies...n____n


	12. Choice

"We're close now, Hao," Hanna said leading the way as they waded in the quiet forest.

"Hmm," he just answered.

"What? Are you nervous in meeting my…family?" Hanna teased him as they neared the end of their destination. She can see someone standing there, maybe waiting for them. 'I'm sure it's not my sister, it's someone else, I just can't see clearly. But why is he waiting for us there?' she thought to herself.

Hanna's grip on Hao's hand tightened as they emerged from the trees. She saw that the person waiting for them is Yoh. He smiled at Hanna when he saw them, but then, his face turned serious when he turned over to Hao.

"Hao," he just said studying carefully at Hao. Then he started to grin at him. "Well, it's been so long since the shaman fight, huh. How are you right now?"

"Okay…"

"I'm asking you about your…views. You still haven't changed it?" Yoh said eagerly.

"I just realized something." Hao said as he grinned back at Yoh. Then he suddenly hugged Hanna from behind. "Thanks to your sister-in-law."

"Oh. And what is that?"

Hao tightened his hug and said seriously, "It's useless to change the world just by myself. Why won't I change it with Hanna instead? It will be nice in ruling this world of shamans together, ain't it?"

"Hao!"

Suddenly, at those words, Yoh's face suddenly turned serious and his spirit, Amidamaru appeared beside him.

"Just kidding," Hao said as he kissed Hanna's cheek. Just then, Anna appeared and saw them, her eyes grew large like blue saucers.

"Let my sister go, Hao!" Anna cried as she ran towards them. Kino and Yohmei also appeared after her.

"Hao!" they both shouted as they stared madly at him.

"Here goes again," Hao said as he slowly let Hanna go.

Hanna turned at look at him, her face full of questions that she can't seem to ask due to the tension in her surrounding. Hao looked hard at her face and sighed.

"Guess I need to go now, Hanna-chie."

"But-" Hanna started but judging by the look on their faces. She sighed and let it go. "Will I see you soon?" she asked slowly.

"If that is what you wished," he said as he slowly smiled, seemingly oblivious on what's happening around them.

"I wished it with all my heart." Hanna smiled as she gripped both of his hands.

"Then," His spirit appeared and slowly engulfed him with its flame. "See you soon, Hanna-chie."

Hanna watched as the flame slowly disappears. Then she turned around to face them.

"What?" she asked them, she was somewhat annoyed at their reactions with Hao. It seems as if they we're mad and…scared at him.

"Why did you brought that demon here?" Kino slowly asked.

"Because I wanted him to meet all of you," Hanna answered slowly. "And please don't call him that."

"Don't you ever go see him again, Hanna," Yohmei suddenly said to her. "You don't know what he's planning to do…with you. You don't know what his real purpose is. Don't expect too much on him or you'll be very…sorry." Then he led Kino back inside the house.

"Why?" Hanna looked at her sister. But instead of answering her, Anna just shook her head and walked away. Yoh just stared at Anna's retreating form and went to the opposite direction.

Hanna sighed. 'They're really mad, huh? What did we do? What is Hao's connection to them, really?'

* * *

Deep in the night, Hanna can't sleep thinking about what had happened earlier. Her sister's alarmed face when she saw Hao, and also Kino's and Yohmei's. It was only Yoh's expression that was calm in their midst.

Hanna walked towards the door and opened it, letting the cool air in. She stared at the stars and thought, 'What really happened? Did he do something on them? And if there really is, what is it? Why are their reactions that bad when they saw him?'

She really is confused right now, thinking everything about it. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed. She touched her fingers on her temples and gently rubbed it.

"Hanna-chie?" a voice asked beside her.

"Hao!" Hanna's eyes suddenly opened and looked at him. She can't believe it. How did he come here without her noticing him? Maybe her mind was really confused that she can't clearly feel everything around her right now.

"Were you not expecting me?" he asked slowly as his hand found her cold hands. He gently covered it with his hands to warm it.

Hanna blushed at his actions, grateful that he can't see it. "No, it's just that, I didn't felt you before you spoke."

"Let me guess. You were really troubled on what happened, am I right?"

"Well, yep." Hanna replied. "You got that right. Won't you explain it to me on why are they acting like that?"

But instead of answering, he just looked straight into her eyes and slowly sighed. He then shifted his gaze to the stars and said, "You better ask them, not me, Hanna-chie. Their views are different from mine. So you'll just be confused if I told you."

"But I want to here yours, Hao," Hanna pleaded. "Please."

"It can't be helped," he sighed again, then he turned and smiled to her, "Just don't you fall asleep, alright? It's a compensation for bringing me to talk of these things."

"Yep!" Hanna gleefully shouted. "Oops. I'm too loud, am I?"

Hao just chuckled in response. He ruffled her hair and started to talk. But then, before he opened his mouth, Hanna's door banged opened and Kino came suddenly came in. She spotted Hao sitting beside Hanna and approached them angrily.

"Don't you dare mislead her into your plans, Hao!" she warned. "You'll never be able to use her!"

Just then, Yohmei appeared behind her and summoned the spirits from the leaves. But Hao had burned it with his flames just before they can even reach them.

"Your efforts are futile," he laughed. He then gazed sadly at Hanna and stroked her cheeks, "I guess its goodbye, Hanna."

"What?"

"I know, the next time we meet," Hao just let the sentence hang and shook his head sadly. "You belong to them. But to make it clear, I don't want to use you for anything. I want you to remain the same. I want you to be the Hanna-chie as before. But it can't be helped."

"What are saying there, Hao?!" Hanna cried, but her it's too late. He's gone. She sighed and slowly turned towards them. She saw her sister standing beside Kino. But her expression is off. She looks like as if she doesn't like anything that's happening."

"Would all of you kindly explain to me everything now?" Hanna asked slowly. "I don't want to be in the dark forever, you know."

"Very well." Kino said. She then led them towards the living room and sat down. By the time they have all sat comfortably, Kino started to talk. She told Hanna everything that Hao had done 1000 years before and 500 hundred years after that. She also told Hanna what had happened during the latest shaman fight; how many people Hao had killed just to reach his goal; how many spirits have been sacrifice just to obtain it.

"To cleanse all humans from the world; to let the shamans rule this world forever." She finished.

"No." Hanna said slowly.

"That's what he wants, Hanna," Kino told her. "But then, Yoh, together with all the other shamans had stopped him. They have done everything they can to defeat that demon."

"Now that he has failed to obtain the king of all spirits, he had no choice but to wait for another 500 years for the next shaman fight.

"But then, you came."

"Me?" at those words, Hanna's mind slowly turned confused. 'What has this everything connected to me?' she thought.

"Yes you." Kino said. "You have a dormant power inside of you that can turn back the time. And if Hao will use this power, he can then choose to go back to when he wants to and change everything the way he wants it to be. Thus, if he succeeds," Kino then slowly shrugged and looked straight into her eyes. "Now that you know everything, it is your choice. It is either you will follow him or you will let us seal your powers completely."

Kino then turned to Anna and said, "We tried to seal your sister's powers that time, Anna. But then she tries to fight it off."

"I understand now, Kino." Anna said. "That's why I'll let you do what you want. But then, if you'll hurt her again, I'll never ever let you lay a finger on her."

"It will only depend on your sister, Anna," Kino said. She then looked at Hanna and continued, "If she tries to fight it off again, it will still be the same as what had happened before.

"What will be your choice, Hanna?" Kino asked her slowly.

Hanna didn't answer her. Her mind is now confused. She doesn't know what to believe. Kino had said that Hao had killed so many before. And he will still continue to kill until he reached what he wants.

'But Hao can he be like that?' she thought. 'He is so good to me. It seems as if they were talking to an entirely different person.' She looked at Yoh who was sitting silently beside Anna. She learned that Yoh and Hao is but all a one being that was separated when they were born. So it means that Yoh has the same power as Hao. And he was the one responsible in stopping Hao from succeeding.

'So it means…if Hao will be able to use her power, the chances are that he will turn back the time to where before they were born and stop Yoh from being separated from him.' She then looked at Anna. 'Then my sister won't be able to meet the one she loves and she will be very sad.'

"It will all be my fault if that happens." Hanna said slowly. She then made her decision. Anna had done everything for her. She protected her, and tried her best for her to stay happy. It is now her turn to protect her sister, to prevent her sister from becoming sad for not being able to meet with Yoh if Hao will use her to turn back time.

"I'll let you seal my powers, Kino," Hanna said seriously. "Completely."

"Hanna…" her sister said, she didn't expect her sister to agree with Kino.

"Don't worry, dear sister," Hanna smiled to her. "I'll not let your life be ruined in exchange for protecting me all these years."

"But-"

"I'll just get dressed, Kino," Hanna stood up cutting her sister's words and walked away.

Anna stared at her sister's retreating form and slowly asked, "Together with her powers, you'll also seal her memories of him, am I right?"

"Yes."

Yoh hold her hand and said, "She had chosen to sacrifice her feelings for us, Anna."

"I know, "Anna replied, she grips his hold in return. "But I don't know if I'll be thankful or sad for her in doing it, maybe both. But deep inside, I also feel guilty in letting her do this."

"It is her choice to do this," Yoh shrugged. "Come what may."

* * *

Waah!!!here's the chapter 12...its our finals this week...and i hate every single exam that i took...theres only 3 by the way.__.) anyway...i'm speeding this story up...hope you'll still read this until the very end...lots of thankies...r&r too please...n___n


	13. No Matter What

"I'm ready," Hanna said as she slowly entered inside the temple. Anna and Yoh's family were waiting for her. She looked slowly approached her sister and smiled. "Don't worry, nee-chan. I'll be okay."

Anna just nodded with a troubled expression. Hanna sighed and turned around. "So how do I look?"

She was wearing an older version of her favorite kimono that Anna had weaved for her. She turned again, letting the light from the candles reflect from the teardrop-shaped beads from its sides. But aside from it, the light was also reflected from the bracelet that Hanna had started wearing when she found it from her box. Anna smiled at the sight of it and started to reach towards it. When her fingers had made contact on the fire-shaped beads, hope surged into her like electricity.

Hanna noticed her change of expression and asked her what happened.

But instead of answering her sister, she just smiled even more and said, "Everything will happen the way it should really be."

"What?" Hanna asked her innocently.

"Nothing," Anna smiled at her sister, as she led her to the center. She then went to her place at the end, Yoh stood far at her side. Yoh's father, Kino and Yohmei stood at their position, thus they formed a star in which Hanna is in the middle. Little did they know, Anna was silently summoning the two demon gods that she had acquired from Hao's book. She then gave them an instruction to bring Hao to them. 'I hope they will come in time.'

"Let's begin!" Kino said.

* * *

Hao stares silently into the deep sky and sighed. His spirit looked at him and tried to ask him something. But he blocks those words and continued on staring above. He thought of Hanna. What had been her decision? Had she chosen for him, or had she let the Asakura do what they wanted from the start?

Hao closed his eyes and sighed again. It's been so long since he felt this kind of felling, the feeling of hopelessness for not being able to do anything. It is entirely her choice. He will not interfere with them. He'll just wait here for her to come to him. And if that will not happen, then that's it. He lost for good.

Hao really hated this kind of thing. But he still chooses not to do anything. He will let her decide on what she would like to do. Just as he has said before, he will not use her. He had promised himself that the day when she first smiled at him and told him that she really likes everything in him; his smile, his laugh even his frown. And that she accepts him no matter what kind of person he is.

That was the most memorable day in his life.

Hao felt another presence and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the two demon gods that Anna had summoned. Without asking anymore questions, he gently stood up and told them, "Lead me to where they are."

* * *

Hanna looked around her and slowly closed her eyes. Letting what they wanted to take place. She will not fight them off anymore. She chose this to happen. Besides, it is for the good of everybody, isn't it? Hao will not be able to use her. And everyone will be happy and will be able to leave a peaceful life, right? Hanna gently nodded, answering her own questions. I am doing this for everybody.

"_Are you sure?" _ A voice asked her. _"Are you sure that _everyone _will be happy after this?"_

'Who is it?' she thought. 'What do you mean by that?'

"_Open your eyes and see," _the voice replied.

Hanna did as she was told and she saw herself, 'No, a seven-year-old me,' she corrected herself, standing in front of her. She was wearing the same kind of kimono that she was wearing right now. She's also wearing the same bracelet that she was wearing on her left wrist.

"Who are you?" she asked her. Hanna looked around her and noticed that darkness surrounds them, except that she can still see the child and herself clearly. "What happened?"

"_I am you, before it all began," _the girl replied. _"I am now blocking them temporarily with all my powers. To make you understand that what you have chosen is not the right choice."_

"What?" Hanna asked again. "Sorry that I can't seem to grasp everything immediately right now."

"_It's alright," _the child replied. _"You'll soon understand everything." _A bubble appeared beside her and Hanna saw everyone and herself inside the temple. She saw a white light covering her from everyone's spell. _"As you can see, they can't do anything right now. We can do whatever we want without them interfering. But we need to hurry. I can't hold them off for so long."_

"Alright," Hanna said. "Feel free to instruct me."

The seven-year-old Hanna sighed and said, _"As you now know, you've already met Hao before and they," _she gestures towards the bubble, _"They have also tried to erase your memories of him, and you tried to fight them off. That's why some of the memories were still retained._

"_Do you wish to see what have transpired when you were together with Hao, Hanna?" _she asked suddenly.

"I have no choice, right? Well, let's carry on!" Hanna said enthusiastically after a moments thought.

"_Alright!" _the child replied. Just then, a blinding light surrounded them and when Hanna opened her eyes, she saw that she was standing alone in a clearing. Hanna looked around her and spotted two kids and a spirit coming towards them.

"They're not gonna see us, right?" she asked to herself.

"_No," _a voice replied. _"We are just a mere reflection from that little girl's future."_

"Oh, I see," Hanna muttered as she felt the two children pass by.

"_Hao! Come see!" the child shouted at the little boy. "There are little fishes in here. They're so cute!"_

"_Really, Hanna-chie," the boy called Hao muttered. "You just can't resist these things."_

"Hao? Hanna-chie? It's me and Hao together?" Hanna whispered. "How can this be? I can't remember these things happening."

"_Your memories were erased, remember?" _the voice simply said to her.

"Oh, right. So tell me what really happened here." Hanna said to the voice. "You said you haven't had much time to hold those people off."

But the voice didn't respond to her and Hanna was distracted by what the little girl was saying to Hao.

"_You know what Hao, I like you more than those little cute fishes."_

"_Really?" Hao said sarcastically to her._

"_Yep!" the girl responded. "I like everything in you."_

"_Everything, huh?" Hao repeated her word. "Then tell me what those "everything" that you like are."_

"_Hmm, let's see. I love your smile and when you laugh, I really like the way you do it." The girl said immediately. "Also! The way you frown is very cute. I love it, too."_

Hanna noticed Hao blushed secretly then suddenly turned and hugged the little girl.

"_You know, in all the years that I've stay here in this…world, you are the first one who told me those things." Hao said as he hugged her more tightly. "You're the only one who said that you really like me no matter what kind of state I'm in."_

Hanna saw the little girl smiled softly in his arms and hugged him back.

"_I…" the girl choked. "I like you no matter who you are. I like you no matter what kind of person you are. I'll accept you no matter what happens, Hao."_

"_Thank you, Hanna-chie."_

At those words, Hanna's felt tears run down her face and she closed her eyes to keep them from falling. When she opened them, she saw that she's again standing in the darkness with the little Hanna standing in front of her.

"I said those things to him," Hanna whispered. "But I have betrayed him. I still chose to what the Asakura wanted. He must have been waiting for me right now. Waiting and hoping that I chose for him. But…I've betrayed him.

"Right now, after this, after they erase all of my memories of him, I would never ever remember him anymore. I would really hurt him for betraying him.

"But…even though after they will erase my memories. His perceptions on humans will still never change, and instead, maybe…maybe he will also come to hate some of the shamans, right?"

"_Well, yeah," _the girl said_. "But you can still change it from happening."_

_

* * *

_

_wee.................3rd to the last chapter...i'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!hope you'll enjoy reading this....lots of thankies for reading...and please review too....n___n  
_


	14. Remember

"What do you mean?"

"_With your power to go back in time, you can still prevent Hao in becoming like this. You can go back for 1000 years and prevent the things that might turn him into becoming a human-hater."_

"Really?" Hanna asked, hope surging inside her, then, "But if I would succeed, then Hao would never think of reincarnating himself every 500 years. I would never have a chance to meet him."

"_You will still forget about him anyway," _the girl said.

"What?"

"_For going back in time, you will have to give up your memories," _the child said_. "Your memories will be erased slowly as you use your power. The longer stay in the past, the more memories of you will be erased in the order of your most cherished memories to the least."_

"So you mean, my time with Hao and my sister which is my most cherished memories will be erased first." Hanna said.

"_Yep." _The little Hanna said to her_. "So let me remind you, if you still chose to go on, you need to do your work quickly. Don't worry, I will guide you there. Then, what is your choice, Hanna?"_

"I choose to go back," Hanna strongly stated.

"Then, let's go!" the girl smiled at her then again, a light surrounded them and when Hanna opened her eyes again, she saw that she was in the body of the seven-year-old. Her bracelet flashed and Hanna heard a voice said to her, _"You need to hurry in finding Hao, Hanna. Remember, your memories are now slowly being erased."_

"Easy for you to say," she muttered. "But where can I find him? I don't know this place besides; I wouldn't know what his age will be or what he will look like."

"_His age will be just like you, I mean, like you right now, a seven-year-old boy."_

"I see, so I'll just need to look for some long-haired cute little boy, right?" Hanna said enthusiastically. She walked around a corner and saw the boy that she's been looking for talking to a…"Demon? But…it's cute!" Hanna squealed as she slowly started to walk towards them.

"_Stop!" _the voice shouted. _"You mustn't let the cute little demon see you. He'll know right away that you aren't from this time."_

"Oh, too bad," Hanna said unhappily as she quickly hid from view. "I really want to hug him tightly."

She heard the voice sighed and said, _"Me too,"_ then, "_Therefore, we can't go near him if the demon is with him, we then just need to work secretly. You can do it, right?"_

"Of course I can!" Hanna cried she noticed the boy suddenly looked around him. "Oops, I think I shouted too loudly."

Days passed but still Hanna hasn't found out anything that might cause him to hate humans. The demon stayed by Hao's side. She saw that it taught Hao many things like the sweetness of the candy and many more. She saw Hao smile and laugh freely. He really looked like an innocent boy that way.

Then one starry night as Hao and the demon went to sleep under a house, Hanna can feel a different vibration in the air.

"This must be it," Hanna said to herself as she sat on a branch at the tree beside the house. She strain to listen to what Hao and the demon is talking but then she saw someone approached the house and heard Hao's voice. Of course he can't hear that Hao is talking with someone, instead he can only hear Hao's voice. Hanna felt alarm rose inside the man's heart and the man immediately ran away.

"Whoa. He's scared," Hanna smiled.

"_You need to be ready, Hanna," _the voice said to her._ "This must be the time."_

"Alright!" Hanna cried as she jumped from the tree. But the moment her feet touches the ground, she felt faint and is slowly losing consciousness. "What's happening?"

"_It must be that you've stayed in this time for too long that your body can't take it anymore," _the voice replied, alarmed.

"This can't be it, I must not lose this one," Hanna whispered. "This is my only chance."

She heard someone shouting in pain and felt the demon's life form are being consumed by someone.

"I need to fight this," she said as she slowly stood up and focused her eye. She saw Hao standing in front of a big fat man. She can feel that fear that is residing in the fat man's heart and also the deep hatred in Hao's heart.

"_You're the one who killed my mother!" she heard Hao shouted to him._

"_Of course! She's a demon, and now it is your turn to die, you son of a demon!" the man shouted back at him._

"_No! You are the one who's going to die!"_

Hanna heard the man shouted in pain and saw him bleeding on the ground. She saw Hao standing silently with his back on the man. Hanna started to walk towards him. As she neared him, she can still feel the deep hatred in his heart, but there's a mix of guilt in it. She looked around but she can't find the demon.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she heard him say silently.

Hanna slowly hugged him from behind. She felt him stiffen and started to attack her but she still held and whispered, "Not all humans are like them, Hao. Remember that, please."

She let Hao face her and saw that his eyes are full of unshed tears. She slowly placed her hands on his cheeks and said to him, "Please believe in what I'm saying, Hao. Not all humans are bad, we are all like you, humans and shamans are all the same. I know some of us can't understand you, but still, we are all but the same when it comes in here." She gently touched his head, "And here," she said as she placed her hand on his heart.

"We also love the things around us. And we try all our best to keep them going. Please remember all the things that I'm telling you right now. And if by the time you'll face a situation that you really can't control, just think of this day, think of the things that I'm telling you."

Hanna felt that she is slowly losing the battle in remaining conscious, 'But I need to say this to him,' she thought. 'There might never be a chance for me to say this to him anymore when I go back.'

She then gazed into Hao's deep brown eyes and whispered, "I love you, Hao. Please don't forget this. I really love you. And I'll still love you even if I can't remember you anymore. I'll continue on loving you till the end."

She again hugged Hao more tightly and slowly closed her eyes, letting herself drift back towards the present time.

* * *

wee!!!here's the 2nd to the last chapter...the last chap is still in progress...maybe i can post it next week or so...because i still have to finish my compilation!!!___

anyway...hope you'll like this chapter...lots of thankies...oh! and by the way...r&r please...n___n


	15. Thank You!

"What's happening?" Yohmei cried. "Why can't we penetrate her? What is that light that's surrounding her?"

"It's her power," Kino said after a moments thought. "I think her past self is trying to change her decision."

"Her past self?" Anna asked as she slowly walked towards her sister. She tries to touch her sister's hand but then an invisible force is stopping her.

"Yes. The seven-year-old Hanna must be doing something."

"Hanna!" Hao cried as he went inside the temple. He saw them around the object that he's been looking for which is surrounded by a bright light. He run towards it but then Kino blocked his way.

"What are you doing in here, you demon!" she asked him angrily.

"Let him, Kino," Anna said quietly. "I led him in here."

"Why?" Yoh asked as he stood beside her.

"It is because everything must be turned the way it should really be," Anna told him. "And that is Hanna must stay with Hao for she is the only reason for him to realize the good side of all things, including humans and us shamans." She turned towards Hao and smiled. "I believe that light will only admit you."

Hao then slowly approached Hanna and gently reached her hand. The moment his hand made contact with hers, the light suddenly vanished and she fell in his arms.

Hao saw Hanna slowly opened her eyes and focused on him. He saw her smiled at him and gently touched his cheeks. At this, a kaleidoscope of memories is shown on to him. He now remembers that time he became a shaman. A girl of about one year younger than him suddenly hugged him and told him many things. He remembers everything that she has exactly said to him. He remembers her strong emotions reaching towards him, her…love. And now, he remembers that the girl was Hanna.

He slowly smiled and told her, "So it was you, huh. You used your powers to visit me that time, right Hanna-chie?"

"Remember it all, Hao," she smiled back at him. "I love yo-"

Hanna lost consciousness and fell into deep slumber before she could able to finish what she was trying to say to him.

"Thank you, Hanna-chie," Hao said as he held her tightly in his embrace. "I love you, too.

"She's awake," Anna called him. Two weeks have passed after what happened. Hao never left Hanna. He secretly wished that she would wake up sooner. He can't really help feeling so helpless. The longer he waits, the more anxious he felt. '_What if she wouldn't recognize me anymore?' _He usually asked himself during those times.

"_And I'll still love you even if I can't remember you anymore_." He remembered her saying that to him that time. So that means there might be a chance that the moment that she'll open her eyes and see him waiting for her, she won't remember him.

"I just hate this kind of things," he muttered as he went inside. He saw Hanna on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. 'That's a bad sign,' he thought as he started to walk towards her letting the door close behind him, shutting them together from the rest of the world outside, his anxiety slowly building up inside him.

"Hanna?" he whispered faintly as he slowly kneeled beside her bed. Then in a strong voice he called again, "Hanna."

He watched as Hanna slowly turned and gazes onto him. Her eyes are blank and she didn't smile at him.

She just stared hard at him for some time. She then raises her hand slowly towards him. Hao suddenly stiffened and watched her actions. 'What's this?!' he thought frantically. 'Did she really lose everything? Is that the price for using her powers?'

Her hand had at last touched his cheek and she asked him in a very weak voice," Who are you?"

At her question, Hao's feelings plummeted and he felt empty inside him.

"I'm Hao Asakura," he replied slowly as he took both of her hands with his own. He squeezed them gently and continued, "Don't be afraid. I'm a friend."

"So you're just a friend?" she asked him slowly. There was something in her voice, but Hao was thinking so hard that he didn't catch it.

"Well, yeah," he responded. '_If I told you that I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, you still wouldn't remember me, ain't it?' _he thought sadly._ 'I guess I'd better start again from the beginning. I'm ready for it, anyway.'_

She removed her hands from his and started again to reached for his face. Hao just sighed and let her. He was so down right now to even move. And he was surprised when he felt her pinched both of his cheeks so hard.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he shouted at her as he scrambled to sit up but then her grip on his face was strong that he fell down on the bed.

He felt her take off her hands from his face and he heard her started laughing.

"What was that?" he asked her smugly as he composed himself and sat beside her bed when she motioned him.

"You really look cute looking so…so glum, Hao," she told him and laughed again. "Even the look of surprise on your face really is so cute!"

"You can go on laughing there," he said. "But then after that, you need to explain to me everything and prepare for my revenge."

"Ooooh, scary," she laughed again as she took something behind her. It was a small wooden box. When she opened it, he saw bits of sparkling things inside it. He recognized what it is.

"It's the bracelet that I gave you," he said still looking at it. "But why is it like that?"

"Well, I'm really sorry that I broke every peace of it," she said sadly. "But then, thanks to it, I didn't lose all my memories…of my sister and especially, of you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…"

_Hanna slowly opened her eyes and she saw that she was still inside that "black hole". She saw in the bubble in front of her that everyone was panicking outside._

"_What happened?" she asked to herself as she started to sit up._

"_You lost your consciousness and drifted back here to the present," the girl replied sitting beside her._

"_Whoa!" she cried. "Don't scare me like that!"_

"_Sorry," the girl smiled at her and then her face suddenly turned grim._

"_Did we fail?" _

"_I wouldn't know," _the girl replied. _"The only thing I'm sure of is that you've done the best you can do. And time will tell. Well, time, that is when you'll open your eyes after this."_

"_What do you mean by that?" _Hanna asked. She can't understand what the girl was trying to say to her.

"_Well, after you'll open your eyes, you wouldn't remember anyone anymore. You'll be just like a doll with no soul."_

"_What?! Don't tell me I exhaust every bit of my memory when I was there?"_

"_Hell, yeah," _the girl said. _"That's why that time; your body was trying itself to take you back to the present. It can't hold on anymore with all your memories been erased."_

"_So that means, I'll not remember anyone even myself the moment I'll open my eyes," Hanna whispered._

"_That's right!" the girl cried._

"_Noooooo!" _Hanna cried back at her. Then she stopped when she saw Hao in the bubble. Kino tried to stop him from getting near her. But she saw her sister intervened and let him through.

"_Whoa, here he comes," _the girl said as she slowly stood up_. "Bye now, Hanna. Good luck!"_

"_Wait!" _Hanna cried frantically._ "What should I do.? What should I do?!"_

The girl gazed hard on her then Hanna noticed the girl looked at the bracelet that she was wearing and gently smiled,_" Don't worry, Hanna. You know, everything will turn out the way it should really be. And that means…"_

Before the girl was able to finish what she was saying, her bracelet and the bracelet that the girl was wearing suddenly glowed.

"_Uh, what's happening?"_ she asked the girl. But before the girl was able respond her question, both of their bracelet suddenly broke into pieces.

"_No!"_ Hanna cried as she frantically tried to scoop up every broken pieces of her bracelet. She remembered this bracelet was given to her by Hao. _"This can't be happening! Why did it brake?"_

"_It has served its duty, Hanna,"_ the girl said calmly. _"It sacrificed itself in place of your memories."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Hanna wearily asked the girl. She can't believe that the most precious thing that was given to her by Hao is now…gone.

"_You know that it is your memories that's should be gone by now. But then, the bracelet that was given to you since the first time you two met, every memories that you two made was stored in it,"_ the girl explained. _"And because those times when you two were together are the time that you really cherished the most. Also, when those memories were erased, the memories stored inside your bracelet grow and as time goes by, it became sufficient enough to substitute itself as a sacrifice when you used your powers to travel back in time."_

"_Whoa, your explanation is so deep," _Hanna said. _"But then again, I understood every bit of it. And now, I'm thankful that it…happened, thankful but a little sad."_

_Well, that's how it should really be," _the girl smiled and said. _"Then Hanna, good luck, and…goodbye now."_

"That's how it happened," Hanna said as she lovingly stoked the pieces in the box. She was surprised when Hao suddenly hugged her tightly and the box fell down on the floor. The sounds of the bits of bracelet hitting the woods mark the silence around them.

"I'm so happy that it all happened, Hanna," he emotionally said. He hugged her more tightly and continued, "You don't know how much I've been through. I'm so thankful on what you've said that time. And I'm still thankful that you reminded me every bit of it."

"No sweat," Hanna said. She slowly smiled and hugged him back. "I'm doing all of this just for you to be happy, Hao, just for you."

"Thank you so much, Hanna." Hao said gently, then, "And I love you..."

"Wee..." Hanna said gleefully. "You said the "L" word."

"Hmm..."

"Oops...alright, alright...I love you too, Hao."

~FIN~

* * *

Whoa!!!tis the last chap of my story...I'm sorry by the way...I really suck at endings...anyway...hope you'll review after you read...lots of thankies!!!!

Oh and...weE!!! I already finished my compilation!!!I'm so happy!!!!enjoy reading!!!n___n


End file.
